


this is 109% tears

by lexzo



Category: Despicable Me - Fandom, Shrek
Genre: I’m sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexzo/pseuds/lexzo
Summary: Pain, Pain, and more pain.or the one in which shrek and gru hit it off
Relationships: Gruxshrek
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnie1312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnie1312/gifts).



Gru was sitting in a coffee shop, waiting for the anonymous caller.  
Let’s take a step back, to yesterday afternoon.

Gru was sitting on his chair, the girls were at school, Lucy was having a not so secret affair with Mr. Incredible, all was well; until his phone started ringing. With an eyeroll he pressed the bright green button and answered. “Yes?” The voice on the other line was muffled, and said something about coffee, 11:00, tomorrow, and an apology. Gru was thoroughly confused before he hung up.

So here he was, sitting in a coffee shop, at 11:15. Just then a very hot.. green? man walked in the door. He smiled with those gorgeous crooked teeth ‘who is this guy?’ Gru couldn’t help but think.  
The man walked over to him very seductively, “Hello.” he said before sitting down.  
Gru felt his heart stop, this was the anonymous caller- he was so- wow.  
he pulled out his freeze ray because the scorching hot looks of this man were too much to handle. “FREEZE RAY!” Gru yells, as he freezes the sexy, very green man before him.


	2. i am so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you know me, you do not.
> 
> the explanation for this fic awaits

OH MY GOD OKAY

so to the people finding this, i was writing small fanfictions/oneshots on the side and would send them in a gc, my friend was like "lex i request a shrek x gru fic"

i was like "well fuck. i guess ill do it." 

my other friend had just gotten an ao3 account, so along with sending it in the gc i decided to post it, and gift it to them.

if you found this by accident because of my other fics or tags, i apologize, halfway


End file.
